


eddsworld game drabbles

by Rastro



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastro/pseuds/Rastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles to make me feel better/warm up with<br/>this is just,,drabbles based off Game Grumps i am so sorry iM GOFDJFG<br/>j ust take it<br/>ill say which episode at the notes<br/>bc i suck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They hear the trucks roll away and Matt gets up from their hiding, Edd reaches out to stop him but pauses. Their inside a basement anyway, light being provided from the small windows. Matt hums in curiosity and looks around the room. He looks at his friends who have rather serious and concerned faces about their current situation, so maybe stealing a plane isn’t actually that easy.  
“I need some of that green music.” Matt says with a playful tone, like he's joking around. Tord chuckles, “What?”. Matt starts taking the atmosphere and shifts it to one similar to their video game sessions. He clears his throat, and speaks with a fake rough voice “Green music if you know what I’m sayin’.” Matt winks at Edd, who turns a little pink and then laughs, Matt’s obviously fucking around but it’s still embarrassing. Matt waltzes over to a clothes rack, pulls off a worn scarf then dons it onto himself. “I wanna hear it with my mouth, and my lungs.” He chuckles in between sentences.“I wanna hear that green music.” Edd’s grinning and shaking his head.  
“If you can bring me some of that green music.” Matt says with a dumb grin making weird hand gestures. Tom and Tord look at him like he's an idiot, Edd snickers and clears his throat.. “Are you trying to like, say something? Haha.” Edd chimes mimicking a child's voice. Matt picks up one of those straw hats from the boxes and throws it on, his hair is just gonna have to take one for the team of comedy. “You’re from the forest right?” He says pointing to Edd, whipping around for dramatic affect. He makes more hand motions, “They got a lot of trees there, yeaaah.” He says dragging out some words. He and Edd laugh as he continues. “I like to smoke the jazz cigarettes.” They burst out laughing and Tord joins them too, Tom shakes his head and lowers it trying to hide his grin. “You guys are dumb.” Tom says, but they can hear his smile. “It's gotta be real green.” Matt says spinning, then he stops and looks at Tom, says with a low voice. "You know what I'm saying." Tom tries to stop his laugh and snorts. Matt continues, pulling Edd of the floor and twirling him. “Smooth green.” He stretches out every word and the accent just makes it more hilarious. “With no fucking seeds.” Tord cuts in, Matt and Edd burst out laughing again. Tord tries to calm his laugh so he can keep talking, he's proud that he's making Tom hide his face in his sleeves so they can’t see his grin. “Because I swear to god if that shit is seedy.” Edd dances out of Matt’s hold and picks off a sun hat on another box, throws it onto Tord, they are being so stupid right now. “Oh its seedy as fuck.” Tom replies, accent not as strong but laughter on the edge of his voice. Matt is clutching his stomach from the laughter, Edd turns to the window, but he's buzzing from the stupid conversation they’ve got going on, and turns away.


	2. Mac and Chee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is all crack if you couldnt tell, im just having a good time

“Oh bro.” Tom starts as the car gets hit to the side again, Matt’s screaming but Tom’s talking like he just woke up from a good nap. He should not be the one driving, and whatever he's about to say probably isn’t important, but Edd gives him that ‘i’m listening’ look anyway. “I had a super mac phase.” He says, swerving a the car to avoid a stray tired flying at them. Edd rolls his eyes but responds. “A mac and chee?”  
“Yeah, a mac and chee phase.”  
Edd shakes his head, he's still leaning his back on the window on holding on the car seat for dear life, he should not be having this conversation now. In fact he should not be carrying on or encouraging the conversation and yet. “Yeah me too, It lasted from ages twelve to twenty-three.” Tom gives a small laugh, and replies. “It lasted from when I was born to right now.” Right now they are being chased by a crowd of which Edd can’t remember why at the moment, he just keeps going. He laughs at Tom's reply. "Yeah, lasted from, almost eight minutes ago.” Tom looks away from the road and points to Edd, “Who does not love a good mac and cheese?” Then he jerks the wheel and gives a hard turn that if Edd wasn’t holding on he would’ve fallen onto Tom, while Matt slams against the window in the back. “Everybody loves mac and cheese.” Tom continues, Edd swears he can hear a helicopter, what the fuck. “Chicken alfredo? Mac and cheese.” Tom must be running a 100 degree fever or something if he's still talking about mac and cheese while Edd is 90% sure their being chased by the military. “Lasagna? Mac and cheese put some meat in it.” Edd wants to strangle Tom right now, and maybe even Matt too because he can hear him trying to not laugh. “It’s all mac and cheese dude.” Edd stares at Tom, who is looking at him with the most genuine, honest expression that Edd’s frustration cools. Tom turns to let them drive down a hill off the road, and somewhere less in the open. “Rigatoni? Well that's just a noodle, but-” Tom’s cut off by Edd’s huff of laughter. “If you put cheese on it then it becomes mac and cheese, do you see where I’m going with this?”  
“Hey Matt what was your favorite conversation with Tom?” Edd asks jokingly to Matt in the back who's already pressing his cheeks from laughter. “I really like the one where Tom talked about mac and cheese for a long time.” The car fills with their laughs. Edd’s sure the chase gave at one point, that or they hid well, either way he wasn’t paying attention because Tom never ceases to amaze him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arin talks about mac and chee  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0rY2uzMgm8


	3. Skeet Skeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just imagine tom and tord singing sick sick sick by bayside  
> heres more dumb shit

The night breeze hits Edd well, not too cold out. He walks over to Matt who's leaning on the platform holding car keys, staring nonchalantly at the blue car in front of him which is infact, aflame. Edd walks up beside him and puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. “Matt your car is fire right now.” Matt smiles at him with a semi tired expression, he's probably drunk. “Thanks so is my mixtape listen.” He points the remote on the keys towards the car and clicks a button. The car horn starts playing yankee doodle and the two burst out laughing.

\--

Edd didn’t know what the hell he was doing but he was having a blast. Tord and Matt were watching from a distance. He saw Matt with his camera out while Tord held the phone close to their mouths so they could keep conversating with Tom and Edd who were in the vehicles. It took Tom a while to get the hang of the tractor, but he eventually got the bale of hay between the claw and the trunk. The trunk of the red truck Edd was driving himself, except its front is against a wall, to ensure the success of whatever the fuck they're trying to achieve. Tom kept trying to get the hay into the trunk with the claw, but was obviously struggling. Edd gasped at an idea, pulled the phone closer to his mouth and spoke. “Oh yeah just drop that hot load in my trunk daddy.” Since he wasn’t in front of anyone he felt less embarrassed saying those words. He looked over and beamed when he saw Tord throw his head back in laughter, heard him through the speaker. He also heard a snort on Tom’s end and continued, every time the claw hit the trunk. “Oh daddy! Daddy! DADDY!” Edd exclaimed louder when the truck dipped, suddenly it fell back down with no follow up movements, he looked behind him and laughed. Tom’s face was buried against the wheel, he could hear him wheezing through the phone while Matt and Tord were dying. “Don’t be so rough.” Edd added with a teasing but silly tone, Tom only continued his gross hushed laughter. “Okay, I’ll never say that again.” But Edd was grinning so hard to say the words, Tom sounded like he was about to pass out and it was hilarious. When Tom finally regains composure, he comes back again with another attempt, Edd immediately shouts. “DO IT AGAIN DADDY.” He cant breathe when he hears Tom slam his face on the wheel again.   
“Okay I’m gonna go forward and I’m just gonna- drop it on you-” Tom can’t finish his sentence without trailing off to wheezing. When he finally gets the hay in the trunk, Edd hears a holler from Matt and Tord. He grabs the phone and laughs, “Aw yes, thanks dad.”

\--

Tord walks over to the tank confidently and runs a hand through his hair, the other is holding the phone close to his mouth like a microphone. “Welcome to the first annual skeet shooting competition!” He says like an announcer, Matt and Edd cheer on the other end as Tord climbs onto the tank, readying to get inside. “Today we have four lovely targets, their gonna be flying off this ramp and I gotta skeet shoot them right out of midair!” Tord sounds excited as ever when he says “shoot”. He sees the cars start flying, he honestly has no idea how they got these cars to come but he doesn’t care, he's already firing at them. He missed all of them sadly, but Matt and Edd are still cheering, then he hears them laughing. “Alright maybe this will be easier.” Tom says, as a tractor trailer feebly tries to go up the ramp. Tord starts laughing but takes aim anyway, and misses. “DAMMIT.” He says, the small wall of the building blocked his shots, Tom cackles at this since the truck was literally right there. Tord realizes Tom is in the truck, and grins.  
Three shots and its already on fire, there's a lot of movement on Tom’s end of the line. When it stops he hears Tom bite out “FUCK YOU.” into the phone, Tord holds his stomach from laughing so much. 

“Make it burn Tom! Make it burn!” The cars go up the ramp, he shoots two down. Matt cheers at the tank on the building, Edd takes the phone from Tord and listens. “You know I prefer harpooning than shooting.” Edd chuckles, Tord just shakes his head. “What’s up commie? You up set I’m a better shot?” Tord looks at the phone, then the tank. He, unsurprisingly, takes out a pistol and shoots the tank. He smirks when he hears a yelp on the speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHHEaI-p_aY

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 7 of Zelda Ocarina of Time  
> https://youtu.be/96n-WFAQXFE?list=PLRQGRBgN_EnrmfLkNH5K1KXD3iR1WTb5E


End file.
